


Admission

by askandiwilllie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askandiwilllie/pseuds/askandiwilllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt: "BQ in a hot tub... mmmmm jets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes that Henry is 13 in season 4.

"Admit it."

Regina lazily opened her eyes, her head tilted back so she was looking up at the stars. “Hmm… perhaps,” she hummed, one hand skimming over the roiling water.

"That’s not admitting it," Henry laughed, flicking water at her face and making her startle slightly.

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Regina sighed, “ _Fine_. I admit that getting a hot tub was a good idea.”

Henry beamed at her in response. “Bet it helps your back, too, huh?” he asked, watching as she shifted against the jets behind her.

Humming again, Regina nodded. “It does.”

"You work too much."

"Your grandmother was mayor for two years, dear," Regina pointed out wryly as she rolled her neck. "It’s going to take me several more months of overtime to sort out the damage she’s done."

"That sucks." Henry stood up from his seat and moved to stand in front of Regina, tilting his head at her. "Quit rolling your head like that, Dr. Whale said it was bad for your neck."

Regina chuckled slightly and looked up at her growing son, his hands planted on his hips as he frowned down at her. “It’s the only way I can relax the muscles a bit,” she countered.

Henry studied her, then shook his head. “Let me,” he said, putting his hands on her shoulders to turn her.

Obliging, Regina twisted to she sat sideways on the bench, and Henry sat in the corner seat, tugging his mother back slightly until she settled into the contoured lounge seat along the side of the hot tub. Then he brought his hands up to her neck, the heat of them against her cool skin sending a paradoxical shiver through her.

Henry massaged her neck slowly, expanding to her shoulders as she began to relax and lean back against him. He carefully kept his hips back, his backside firmly pressed into the seat, keeping distance between his mother and his growing erection. Although he’d long known he was attracted to his mom, he’d gotten good the past couple years in hiding his physical response to her. Now, however, she was in nothing but a thin layer of swimsuit material, and the further back she leaned, the further he could see down her cleavage from his vantage point over her shoulder.

And, of course, it was his distraction that was his downfall. As his thumbs hit a knot in Regina’s right shoulder, she hissed in a deep breath, her chest rising. Henry’s hips twitched with his desire, and his foot slipped against the bottom of the hot tub, making him lose his traction and sending him slipping back, buoyancy and the force of the water jets making his hips press firmly against Regina’s lower back.

Henry let out a loud, involuntary moan at the pressure against his erection, and Regina gasped in shock. Sitting up quickly, she turned around, looking at her son with wide eyes. “Henry?” she asked hesitantly.

"I-I’m sorry, Mom," Henry stuttered quickly. "I didn’t mean for that to happen."

Looking down through the water, Regina could clearly see her son’s arousal even through his shorts and the distortion of the moving water. “Is that… because of me?” she asked, more than a little confused. She knew, of course, that Henry was a fifteen-year-old boy, and as such, likely to get hard from the smallest of things, but with the fact that he’d just had his hands on her, she wondered if it was more than that.

Henry bit his lip, looking down and nodding slightly. “Yes,” he whispered.

"Oh, sweetheart," Regina sighed. She brought a hand up to cup his cheek, smiling at him softly. "That’s very flattering."

Looking back up in surprise, Henry asked, “It… it is? You’re not mad?”

"Of course not." Shaking her head, Regina pulled her hand back again. "You can’t help what you react to. And it’s been a while since anyone has…  _reacted_  to me.”

"No it hasn’t," Henry blurted out. When Regina tilted her head inquisitively, he blushed. "I kind of always react to you," he mumbled.

"You do?"

Henry nodded and bit his lip again, watching Regina worriedly as she contemplated him.

Finally, slowly, Regina reached her hand out again, resting it on Henry’s leg beneath the water. And, very seriously, she told him, “I will never be upset if you say no.”

Eyes widening, Henry shook his head quickly, stumbling over his words as he tried to reply. “No, I don’t… I wouldn’t…”

"All right," Regina nodded, pulling her hand back and smiling at him. "I think I’m going to go to bed, sweetheart."

"No, wait!" Henry lurched forward to grab Regina’s hand. "That’s not what I mean. I mean I wouldn’t say no! Not ever. Not if you’re… if you’re, y’know, o-offering… what I think you are? Or, or anything, really."

Regina canted her head to one side and watched him closely. “I don’t want you to feel you have to do anything you don’t want to.”

"I want to," Henry said quickly. "I want  _you_. A lot. Please?”

After taking another moment to study him, Regina finally nodded, smiling again. “All right, sweetheart.” She slid her hand over his leg again, this time following the lean muscle upward until she cupped the bulge in his shorts in her palm, making him moan. “Have you ever been touched?” she asked curiously.

"Uh-uh," Henry shook his head. "Just myself."

Regina hummed in acknowledgement of his response and coaxed him to lift his hips so she could pull his shorts off. Once the item of clothing was draped over the edge of the hot tub, she returned her hands to him, wrapping one hand around his shaft while the other cupped over the head.

"Oh god, Mom," Henry moaned, jerking into her touch.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" Regina asked with a soft smile as she stroked her hand along his length.

Henry nodded. “It really does. That’s amazing.”

"I’m glad." They fell silent as she touched him, only Henry’s moans and panting breaths breaking the stillness, until he finally let out a strangled yelp, and Regina felt him pulse against her palm, his release quickly diluting into the water.

As Henry melted back against his seat, breathing deeply, he looked at Regina with heavy eyes. “Can I touch you, too?”

"Perhaps next time," Regina demurred, "if you still want to."

"But I want to now," Henry protested.

Chuckling softly, Regina leaned over him and pressed her lips to his in a soft, chaste kiss. “If you still want to, next time,” she promised, then stood up, stepping carefully out of the hot tub and wrapping her robe around her wet body. “And if you’re especially good,” she teased with a sly twist of her lips, “I’ll show you how fun the jets can be.”


End file.
